Two's a Crowd
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: A humorous romantic tale by Aguachica. A girl takes over Mush's mind and forces him to flirt with Blink. Slash.


Two's a Crowd  
  
By Aguachica  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies.  
  
Mush looked at his cards, being very careful to hide his delight. He was playing poker with Racetrack, Snitch, and Dutchy. Mush was on his last few pennies, when, miraculously, he had been dealt three Queens. Maybe, for once, he would win a hand.  
  
/Mush! Can you hear me? MUSH!/  
  
Mush jumped at the closeness of a girl's voice and looked around, confused. There weren't any girl newsies in the Lodging House, and if there were, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be yelling at him. He answered carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I hears you. Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
Racetrack looked at him strangely. "Are ya okay, Mush? Just cause you'se losin' doesn't mean ya gotta talk to you'seself, ya know."  
  
Mush glanced at Racetrack, then at his possible winning hand. "No, I'se not talkin' to myself. I'se talkin' to the goil. Didn't you guys hear her?"  
  
Snitch giggled a little. "Sound's like Mushee's lost it."  
  
Mush looked around some more. "None of us sees you. Where are you?"  
  
/Shut up, you idiot! Of course they can't hear me! I'm in your head!/  
  
Oh. Mush smiled apologetically around the table. "You'se can't hear her. She's in my head."  
  
Dutchy and Snitch began slowly edging their chairs away from him. Racetrack cleared his throat and scooped up the money on the table. "Well, boys, I'se a little tired. We'se just gonna assume I'se gonna win like always." Race looked kindly at Mush. "Mushee, why don't you go lie down and sleep? You'se had a hard day."  
  
Mush nodded. Race was being so nice to him right now! Maybe he could have some quiet to find out why this girl was speaking to him.  
  
He crawled onto his bunk and whispered, being careful not to disturb the other boys. "So, who are you and why's you in my head?"  
  
/I am a girl from the future. You may call me 'Agua'. I am in your head so that I can find what I desire the most. You are the key. I'm just going to borrow your body, sort of share it with you for a little while. Nothing to worry about. Now why don't you get some rest?/  
  
Mush nodded. That sounded quite all right. What a nice girl. And now that she mentioned it, he WAS very tired. In fact, he could hardly keep his eyes open. They seemed to have a will of their own. And than Mush fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
When Mush woke, his head felt very fuzzy. He blinked a few times before realizing that he wasn't in the same place as he had been when he had fallen asleep. He was in a different bunk. And there was another person in the bunk. And he was cuddled against them.  
  
He jumped back in shock and fell off the bunk with a loud THUNK that woke near-by newsies. He looked up at the bunk that he had slept in and he saw Blink's confused face looking down at him.  
  
"Hey Mush, you okay? Did you have more nightmares?"  
  
Mush looked wildly at Blink. "What? I didn't have any nightmares! I didn't dream at a-Ow!"  
  
/Don't you dare! You aren't getting me found out now! Let me speak!/  
  
Mush tried to protest but his teeth bit down on his lip and he couldn't speak. Blink looked very concerned.  
  
"Mush? You'se okay?"  
  
Mush heard himself talking, and felt his mouth moving, but he wasn't speaking. Every time he tried to interrupt himself, his voice just squeaked a little and several newsies snickered at him. He sighed and just let Agua talk. He'd tell her how much this bothered him later.  
  
"Just bit my cheek. Nothin' to worry about. I can't remember any of my dreams, I just know they were bad." Agua was explaining, through his mouth. He felt his arms pulling his knees up until he was sitting curled up. Agua made him look up at Blink and widen his eyes. "They scared me. They was about me family."  
  
Blink's eyes were sad and he jumped down from the bunk and pulled Mush into a quick hug. "I'se sorry, Mush. But you'se got the newsies now. We'se your family."  
  
Mush felt delighted when Blink hugged him, but then he realized that wasn't his emotion. 'It must have been Agua's,' he decided. His mouth started speaking again.  
  
"Thanks, Blink. You'se don't know how much it means to me, hearin' you say that."  
  
Blink looked at him. 'He knows somethin's different!' Mush's heart started racing, for real this time. 'Maybe Blink knows how to get this girl out of me?'  
  
But Blink just shrugged, patted Blink on the shoulder, and stood. "We'd better get dressed, Mush. We need to sell papes."  
  
Mush felt himself nodding frantically. "Of course, Blink." Agua said in a voice so sickly sweet Mush almost choked. 'Why me?'  
  
/Because you're closest to Blink, silly./ Came Agua's laughing thought. /This is even more fun than I had hoped!/  
  
Mush locked himself in one of the stalls in the washroom. "Agua, we need to talk."  
  
/There isn't anything to talk about./  
  
"Oh yes there is. I don't like you taking control of my body like that. I own it; I should have a right to choose what I say. I'd love to help you, but I would like you to leave right now. This just isn't working out. I'm sorry."  
  
There was a short silence following his announcement, and then Agua burst into laughter. /That was hilarious, Mush! And would you like to tell me exactly HOW you're going to make me leave?/  
  
Mush hadn't thought of that. "Well, you could leave by yourself."  
  
Agua evidently thought this was even funnier, as Mush's body doubled over in laughter. /And miss getting with Blinky-baby? I think not. Your body is actually pretty comfortable, thank you very much. I don't think I'll be leaving for quite awhile./  
  
Mush angrily left the washroom to go buy his papers. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~  
  
Mush bought twenty papers and was about to start selling when Blink's hand stopped him.  
  
"So, Mush, what are you'se gonna do for today?"  
  
Mush quickly blurted out, "I'se gonna sell alone!" at the same time that Agua caught on to what was going on and yelped, "I'se gonna sell with you!" It came out as a jumbled mess and Agua slapped Mush's forehead repeatedly.  
  
"BAD MUSH! BAD MUSH!"  
  
Blink's one eye widened and he stepped back. "Mush? Are you okay?"  
  
Agua stopped hitting Mush's forehead and smiled at Blink, widening their eyes. "I'se absolutely perfect, Blinky, and I'se gonna be even better if you'se would sell with me."  
  
Blink looked like he was having serious trouble deciding between selling with his friend who needed him, or running for his life. Friendship won. "Okay, Mush. I'll sell with you."  
  
Agua jumped and clapped their hands, causing Mush to gag and Blink to look terrified.  
  
Blink cleared his throat and looked at the headlines. "Nothin' much here. We'se gonna have to make up some stuff."  
  
Agua smirked. /Watch, Mush. This is how to sell papes!/ "I'se knows a good headline, Blinky! Just watch me!" Agua winked at Blink and walked a few paces away, causing their hips to sway slightly. 'Run, Blink!' Mush thought desperately, as Agua called out a headline.  
  
"Extry! Mayor discovered as a queer! Read all about i-OOF!" Agua was cut off as Blink tackled them to the ground. Mush shouted as Agua, "What does you think you'se tryin' to do? Get us killed?"  
  
Blink stopped and looked at Mush strangely. "If you thought that, why did you say that? Never mind, let's get out of here before someone calls the bulls."  
  
Blink dragged Mush/Agua into an alley. Mush winced. 'Oh no, Blink, not here! Bad place, Blink. C'mon, read my mind! Don't take me in here when a girl is in charge of my body!' But Blink didn't hear.  
  
Blink pushed Mush against the alley wall. Mush was really worried now. This situation could turn very bad very quickly.  
  
"Would you like to explain why the hell you said that? You knows the mayor has a wife and a kid. He ain't a queer, and if you goes around sayin' he is, you could get both of us soaked."  
  
Mush was miserable. He could hear Agua thinking half formed ideas about kissing Blink here and now.  
  
"Mush? Could you try to blink every now and then? Your staring is starting to get a little weird. I really wish you'd blink." Wow, Blink sounded very uncomfortable.  
  
Agua fluttered their eyelashes at Blink. "You knows I'd do anythin' to make you happy, don't you, Blinky?"  
  
Blink looked very nervous and said, quietly, "Eep"  
  
Agua suddenly lunged for Blink and pulled the frightened newsie into a long, intense kiss. Mush was in shock, having his body used like that. Blink looked and felt scared to the point of having a nervous breakdown, and he would probably faint the moment Agua let go of him. Agua's mind signals were indicating that she was ecstatically happy, and she was proving that by deepening the kiss.  
  
Finally, Agua broke the kiss and started to step back, but Mush refused. He didn't want to just drop Blink; it seemed the wrong thing to do after kissing him.  
  
/I kissed him, you mean./ Clarified Agua.  
  
Mush tried to glare at her, but realizing he couldn't glare at himself without serious injury, settled for snapping back at her. "Well, I'm certainly not taking the blame for you messing up my life."  
  
Blink, who had indeed collapsed into Mush's arms, looked up. "Wha'?" he said in a slightly slurred voice.  
  
"Nothin', Blink." Mush assured him. Blink went back to trying to stand on his own two feet.  
  
"See what you've done? You've given me best friend a stroke, or somethin' bad like that!"  
  
/He kissed me! I can't believe he actually kissed me!/ Agua was still rambling on.  
  
"You kissed him! Leave me out of this!"  
  
Blink was now able to support himself, though he was leaning against the wall. "Mush, are you talkin' to you'seself?"  
  
Mush shook his head. "No, I'se talkin' to the person inside me head."  
  
Blink shook his head slowly. "Mush, did you eat anything that Snitch cooked recently? I thinks you might be comin' down with something."  
  
Mush shook his head. "No, I'se not sick. Just a little confused."  
  
Blink scowled a little. "I noticed."  
  
"Please, Blink, don't hate me! I'se sorry! I didn't mean to! It ain't my fault, believe me!" Mush pleaded with his best friend. 'Blink, please! It actually wasn't my fault!' He thought.  
  
Blink just shook his head and walked out of the alley, leaving his day's worth of papers lying, forgotten, in the ally. Mush picked them up.  
  
"Agua, I think I should sell these for Blink. Maybe it'll make him forgive me."  
  
/Okay! Let's do it!/  
  
"I said I, not WE. You'se caused enough trouble today."  
  
/Hey, he asked for it, dragging us into this alley! He should know he's too good-looking to resist!/  
  
"Just let me do the sellin' okay? You can take a nap or somethin'."  
  
/Geez! You're no fun, you know that, Mush?/  
  
"Thanks."  
  
/Just for that, I'm not talking to you for a long time. Possibly even 7 minutes./  
  
"That's the best thing that has happened to me all day."  
  
~~~  
  
Mush finished selling his and Blink's papers and started to look for Blink, then remembered Agua and decided against it. Instead, he walked to a near- by pub and ordered a beer.  
  
/Hey! What do you think you're doing?/ Demanded Agua.  
  
Mush shrugged. "Getting ready to get drunk."  
  
/Not while I'm in this body, you're not! I hate that stuff! It's too bitter. Leave./  
  
Mush started to get up. The bartender held up a mug. "Hey! Don't you want your beer?"  
  
Mush reached for it. "Yes, of course."  
  
Agua made him jerk away. "No! I hate that sour mud!"  
  
The bartended drained the glass and stomped away, muttering about rude Newsies these days. Mush headed out the door. Agua turned his body towards the Lodging House.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think we're going?"  
  
/To find Lover-boy. And there's nothing you can do about it!/  
  
Agua dragged Mush's body up the Lodging House stairs. Blink was sitting on his bunk, talking to Snitch and Skittery. When Mush/Agua entered the room, Snitch turned to glare at him.  
  
"Mush! What were you thinking? How could you do that to Blink?"  
  
Mush pulled himself up on the bunk, sitting next to Blink. Blink looked away.  
  
Agua started to open his mouth, but Mush wasn't going to take this any more. He mentally forced her down.  
  
"Blink, I'm really sorry. Someone made me do it."  
  
Blink didn't look up.  
  
"Seriously! There's a girl who took control of my body, and she likes you. She made me do it."  
  
Blink glared at him. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No. But it'd be nice if you did."  
  
Blink shrugged. "Mush, I liked you well enough before you went crazy on me. Now. . . I don't know anymore. You aren't the Mush I used to know."  
  
Agua jumped inside him. /What? Now THAT hurt!/ Agua's tear rolled down Mush's cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Agua's presence disappeared. Mush sat upright. Blink looked over at him.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
Mush threw his arms around Blink. "I'm free, Blink! She left!"  
  
Blink cautiously Blink put his arms around Mush. "So you're the old Mush, now?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to go to Tibby's for lunch? I'll pay."  
  
~~~  
  
Snitch stumbled. He crashed into a wall. /steady now/  
  
"Who's that?" He frowned.  
  
Skittery looked at him oddly. "You okay?"  
  
/Quick! Bat your eyes for handsome, there!/ "What?" "Hellooooo Skittery!"  
  
THE END  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Aguachica: Wow! It's finally finished! I started it before I got grounded, and it was really hard finishing it. I lost the thread while I was out. So if the last half is a bit different style than the first half, that's why.  
  
Blink!muse: For all of you wondering, Aguachica:slashgoil had to change her penname to Bobcat. She's still the same old Agua, though!  
  
Mush!muse: Yes, she got in terrible trouble for writing slash. This name should be safe, though. So, review and tell us how you like it! 


End file.
